1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a storage stand, and more particularly to a foldable multi-shelf stand and the same foldable multi-shelf stand with wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The storage stand or the multi-shelf stand is a simple storage tool in daily life. The multi-shelf stand is usually frame-structured to have a plurality of storage shelves for miscellaneous collection of goods. Currently in the marketplace, the storage shelves of the storage stand are separately and movably arranged in a symmetric manner with respect to a common centerline. While the storage stand is in a off-service state, it usually can be disassembled or folded so that the occupied space can be reduced to a minimum. Nevertheless, for most of the current storage stands, a reassembled or unfolded stand generally has less structural strength so that the load capacity thereof is reduced due to its reduced structural stability by compared to a new stand. To improve the structural stability, several supportive frames or back ribs are generally applied so as able to amend the reduced load capacity to some extent. However, the introduction of the supportive frames or back ribs would somehow affect the storage convenience of the stand, and thus causes discomfort to the users.